The Anime Party
by Paige-boy
Summary: This isn't just a Yu Yu Hakusho story it mixes a whole bunch of characters together from different anime and it is extremely stupid so in other words PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! ^_^ ever seen kurama so desparate to get rid of karasu as a last resort he wan
1. Default Chapter

The Anime Party Chapter # 1  
  
Youko Lizzy-Sarah-my little sister- was being annoying as usual  
  
Sarah*zzzzzzz*  
  
Youko Lizzy.... she was unrealistically snoring trying to  
  
Sarah*ZZZZZ!!! *  
  
Youko Lizzy *grumbles*...agitate me but I'm...  
  
Sarah*ZZZZZZZ*  
  
Youko Lizzy Hold on *thump*  
  
Sarah ow! *Crying noises* *Sarah turns around* HEY! *BAM"!!!! *  
  
Youko Lizzy *crack! * Ow SARAH you broke my nose!!! AGAIN!!! *Cracking noises* *sniff* ahh that's better now where was I.... oh yes  
  
My Mom*in distance* Alyssa time to check my e-mail  
  
Youko Lizzy ...grrrrrrr.........*twitching*. *Clears throat* um guys  
  
Nobody important speaking *Kurama and Hiei walk in drinking soda's* IN BOXERS  
  
Youko Lizzy *whistling innocently* now who put that in there (If you don't know what I'm talking about see bold print word in line above but I'm sure that you aren't that stupid so there was no need to say this)  
  
Kurama yah what *yawns*  
  
Hiei why do you even bother asking Kurama you know the routine *picks up Sarah*  
  
Sarah HEY!!!!! *Grumbles* not again  
  
Kurama & Hiei *throw my mom and little sister (and peter my moms boyfriend MUAHAHAHA.) out the door and lock it*  
  
Tiffany my BFF *walks in from back door* you know its amazing they haven't thought of using the back door yet  
  
Youko Lizzy *rolls eyes to ceiling* yah I know its kind of hard to believe I'm related to them....... well I'm not related to peter..... So all is well  
  
Sarah *sitting outside* you know they do this every weekend *sigh* CURSE THOSE INFURNAL FIGHTERS THAT SHES FRIENDS WITH!!!!!  
  
Somebody *Yusuke and Kuwabara walk in yawning in there t-shirts and BOXERS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oops sorry Yahiko that's what you get when you mess with girls  
  
OH WELL WHO CARES???!!!!???  
  
Yahiko- I DO!!!!  
  
OK WHO CARES BESIDES LITTLE YAHIKO  
  
*Crickets chirping*  
  
I rest my case  
  
Yahiko- QUIT IT WITH THE LITTLE YAHIKO THING ITS GETTING OLD!!!  
  
My story is kinda silly but it's funny right? RIGHT!?!  
  
Oh, fine review please  
  
PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR LUMPS ON TOP!!!!  
  
WHAT AM I SAYING!!???!!!!!???!!!!  
  
*Regains Hiei attitude*  
  
HN! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Anime Party Chapter # 2  
  
Tiffany *has not ran after youko Kurama yet and is looking for him*  
  
Kurama *walks in in youko form* *sees tiffany* oh no *sigh* not her ...again  
  
Tiffany *screams in high-pitched tone* KURAMA!!!!!  
  
Kurama AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away still screaming*  
  
Tiffany *runs after him*  
  
Yugi hi Kurama!!! Oh sorry you're busy (*screaming in back ground and giggling noises*)  
  
Yami *sigh* HEY PAY ATTENTION TO MY FRIEND!!! Yugi why do you do that you just let people ignore you  
  
Inu-Yasha yah watch this besides Kurama will listen to anyone you just have to make sure he's not running from Karasu or tiffany *walks over to Kurama who was being attacked by tiffany* *picks up tiffany and throws her into the crowd* hey Kurama come on its time to do our act  
  
Kurama oh ok thanks for the help  
  
Inu-Yasha forget about it. It was just pitiful watching my friend get attacked by her in public but it is kinda funny  
  
Kurama and Inu-Yasha *walk onto stage* *music starts* *do shoulders up and down in a funky sort of way* *grab top hats put them on grab the front a point heads down towards the floor and spin around (all this looks cooler than I am describing it)* (and yes I know I left out the part about them changing their clothes sorry I'm only a teen give me a break and besides how long did you expect them to walk around in their boxers I wouldn't have minded much though *grins* hey I can dream!) *slide down on one knee stand up and start singing a song by lil Romeo* BOW WOW WOW YIPIEE YO YIPIEE YAY WHERE MY DOGS AT BARK WITH ME NOW!!! *Every one howls* *they start singing a different song by the ba ha men*the party was nice the party was pumping eeei yippee I oh and every one was haven't a ball eeei yippee I oh -------I forgot the next part----- something something ------ WHO LET THE DOGS OUT WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO LET THE DOGS OUT *every one in room OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! BARK!!!  
  
Hiei *clapping* wow Kurama's good and that dog demon friend of his ain't half bad either *sound comes from behind him* *puts hand on katana* *turns around and pulls out sword*  
  
Thing that was behind Hiei _^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ uhhhhh.. right did I write this? I CAN NOT BELIVE I WROTE SOMETHING THIS STUPID!!!! Who else thinks it was stupid? *everybody in story raises hand * Who thought it was funny? *almost everybody in story raises hand* oh well tell me what all you guys think I live for opinions and I promise I wont go psycho crazy and kill you...0_0 WHAT!!!!???!!! 


End file.
